Death From an Angel
by samhkarmy
Summary: Amy and Rory return to their home planet, Earth with the doctor to fight a galatic force taking over the world. Amy and Rory are left behind as the doctor runs away to take down the center of all of this. Then the unthinkable, Amy stares into the eyes of a weeping angel. She can't look away or blink, if so she may die. Will the doctor destroy the hub in time to save Amy?


"Doctor, where the hell are we going to now?" exclaimed Amy as the Tardis flies from another galaxy.

"We're just going back to your home planet, Earth!" as he said with enthusiasm.

"But why?" asked Rory. "Out of all the places in the universe, why are we going back to Earth?"

"Well there's a slight problem, I'll wait for us to get there and you can see for yourself" as the doctor powered the Tardis on and they were on their way to planet Earth.

As the Tardis landed, there was an angel statue directly in front of them about 100 feet away in an open field, where it shouldn't be.

Before they opened the doors of the Tardis, The Doctor told Amy and Rory "Whatever you do, don't look at the angel statues outside."

"Why are there angels?" Asked Rory.

"Why can't we look at them?" Asked Amy.

The doctor exclaimed "Ask questions later, we need to get a move on."

As they walked out of the Tardis, the angel statue was standing there, in a weeping position. The Doctor kept telling them not to look at the angel as they passed around it to get where they were going.

Finally after charging on into a town, Amy stopped the doctor.

"Doctor! You seriously need to tell us what's happening right now!"

"Listen to me very closely" as the doctor looked at both of them dead in their eyes. "These angels aren't your normal statues. Some intergalactic force has came down to take over earth. The way they did this is they took over the biggest Cathedral in Europe and used it as a hub. They took over each angel statue and made it so if you looked at it, it would lock onto you and eventually kill you."

Rory asked "Is there a way to defeat them? And what happens when you look at them directly?"

"Once you look at them, they will move whenever you look away, blink or move. If you look away too long, they kill you. If you start running away or moving away, they follow at the same pace as you" as the doctor said with great seriousness.

"So how do we defeat them?" wondered both Amy and Rory.

"The temporary way is to hit the with a baby tear. Angels can't resist a baby tear and they'll freeze up and become statues." explained the doctor.

"Okay for one, not everyone, if not everyone doesn't just have baby tears laying around and two, isn't there a bigger solution to having all these angels just become statues again?" thought Amy.

"Luckily I knew what was happening and got us a few small bottles of them but they're back in the Tardis. Be warned, if you throw the bottle at them, the tear must make contact with the angel. If the bottle doesn't break and you don't hit them with a tear, then you're out of luck." as the doctor said with a grin.

Rory immediately asked "What about the permanent solution?"

The Doctor explained that he had to go to the Cathedral and Unarm the system to both Amy and Rory.

"So what do we do? Come join you or go out on our own?" wondered Amy.

"It's best to go with me, just in case you miss the angel with a tear. But be warned, it's almost like a maze inside that Cathedral, because why would they make it easy for us!" as the Doctor said with joy.

And alas, they were on their long journey to the cathedral.

As they were on their way to the cathedral, they heard people screaming left and right because of the angel statues. They didn't know about the angels until it was too late, and they didn't know a way to defeat them. They were moving along just fine and the unthinkable happened.

"DOCTOR!" screamed Amy.

As both the doctor and Rory look behind them, they see Amy staring directly into an angels eyes.

"Amy, whatever you do, do not blink or look away from that angel. They will kill you if you do. Just stand still and wait for me while I go to get a baby tear." as the doctor ran off.

"Darling, it's going to be okay, just don't blink or look away." Said Rory.

As Amy kept staring at the angel and the doctor was on his was back to the Tardis to get a baby tear, there was a slight but gentle breeze rolling through the air. Amy tried a slong as possible to keep her eyes open but she had to blink. The wind was drying her eyes out as she was trying to cry to keep her eyes wet. But she finally gave in and have to blink.

She opened her eyes and the statue was only 20 feet away where as before is was 30 feet. She stood there and had no words, her face went ghost white.

"Amy, what's wrong? Did you blink?" asked Rory.

"It's closer Rory, it moved within the time I blinked" said Amy with a great deal of silence.

Rory just stood there shocked as he could see the shadow of the angel being closer than it was before. His face went white just like Amy's and he her,

"Just keep your eyes open, try to cry to keep those tears going. As usual, we don't know how long the doctor will take but he'll be back soon… Hopefully."

As both Rory and Amy stood there, people around them were running away as fast as possible not trying to look at the angel statues. Some weren't successful though, you could hear screams of horror all around and people crying. And these two were just standing there silently, waiting for the doctor to come back to them.

But the doctor wasn't coming back for them, for now.

The doctor was on his way to the cathedral to take down the hub for the angels. The cathedral was taken over by a galactic force who was trying to take over the world. He has to go inside the hub and destroy the central nervous system of the whole operation. But it's guarded heavily and he has to sneak his way through.

"Rory, the doctor better be damn close to coming back because this isn't going to last much longer!" as Amy said with a great deal of pain.

"I know, let me go back to the Tardis and see if he's even there." as Rory said as he ran off.

Amy was left alone, staring at a statue that will kill her if she moves, looks away or blinks, with no one else to help her out. The crisp air was taking a toll on her eyes as they were before and she finally gave up and blinked. But she blinked for almost a full second and she opened her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RORY!"

Rory was at the Tardis at this point and did not see the doctor but found one smile vile lying on the control panel in the Tardis. It contained the one baby tear that was needed to stop the angel from killing Amy. He grabbed it as fast as he could and sprinted back to Amy as fast as he could. When he got back, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh my god." as he said with great fear.

The angel was only inches from Amy's face, with fangs and claws out, ready to kill.

"RORY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE THE TEAR" As she yelled while she had tears running down her face.

" I got it, do you want me to throw it or for you? My aim is kindof bad and… "

"JUST THROW THE DAMN BOTTLE" Amy screamed with great fear at Rory.

Rory got ready to throw the bottle at the angel and he did… and he missed. It went right by the angels wing and hit the ground and shattered. It wasn't even that far of a shot, he just can't aim for his life, well Amy's life in this case.

"RORY DID YOU SERIOUSLY MISS FROM 10 FEET AWAY?!" as she said with such shock and disappointment.

Rory just stood there in utter shock. He realized what he just had done and just stared at the ground at the broken vile. He was speechless. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't look at Amy in the face. He knew he may have just ended Amy's life.

Meanwhile, the doctor is blazing through the cathedral, killing guards here and there but staying quiet and secretive. Then he made it. He made it to the center of all the madness. It was ran by the leader of the galactic force. He was sitting in a chair lifeless with a helmet on and a steady stream of his energy running to the distribution center of the cathedral where it was being broadcasted to all the angels.

"Rory, the doctor seriously needs to hurry up wherever he is, I can't keep my eyes open much longer!" exclaimed Amy.

"I know just try to hold out as long as you can, I'm sure he'll be done soon" said Rory with a little bit of hope.

Amy was getting to the point where her eyes were bloodshot and she ran out of tears. That cool, gentle breeze was hitting her eyes to the point where she started saying quietly with a depressed tone,

"I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Amy, please keep them open as long as you can. Please… I'm begging you." said Rory with great sadness.

"I can't anymore my love, I'll see you on the other side."

Rory started to scream "NOOO" but it was too late. Her eyes were already closed as he lunged towards her. She stood silent as her eyes closed. For both of them, it was like slow motion. Time seemed to pass slowly and it seemed like Amy's life was coming to a slow end. Rory lunged towards her screaming and went to go tackle her with his arms wide.

Amy thought this was the end but seconds passed with her eyes closed and nothing happened as she was tackled by Rory.

"RORY!"

"AMY!" as they both said with great excitement towards each other.

They both looked up at the statue that was back to its regular form, just casually standing there. They both looked straight into it's eyes and blinked and nothing happened. Everyone around them just stood silent as they realized that it was finally over.

The doctor casually walked up to the two and said "Well that was easier than I expected."

Amy walked up to the doctor and punched him in the arm and yelled "I ALMOST DIED DOCTOR, WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Well when I said I was going back to the Tardis, well I just went straight to the Cathedral to take down the center of all of this. I had to slither through guards and kill a few but I made it to the center, obviously. Then in this room was a guy sitting in a chair with a helmet on controlling all of the angels. All I had to do was pull that helmet off and all done!"

Rory looked at the doctor with a great deal of anger and said "You're a son a bitch for leaving her like that!"

"I knew it was going to work out, why else would I do that?" questioned the doctor to both of them.

Rory and Amy both just stood there with a great deal of anger but Amy calmed down and said "Let's get out of here. We're done with this, let's go save something else in the galaxy."

"Great idea" said the doctor as he joyfully walked away towards the Tardis.

And so Amy and Rory both started to head back towards the Tardis, walking behind the doctor. The angels were not weeping anymore, and earth was saved… for now. They all entered the Tardis and it slowly faded away from the field and the crew was on their next journey to save the galaxy.


End file.
